Love of a dino digger
by ProwlPony100
Summary: What do you think would happen if Prowl saw real living dinosaurs and then fell in love with a girl from Africa after words.
1. Chapter 1

**_Love of a dino digger_**

**Learning about dinosaurs**

**Chapter 1**

"Okay team we are here to learn about earth's past so listen" Optimus said as he and the team headed into the museam. "Welcome I am the lead expert of dinosaurs and your tour guide" A 25 year old woman said leading the bots and some people into a room. "Now if you would just look at this fossil. This nasty killer is a raptor called a troadon" "Miss why does it have a toe nail that big?" "That's a good question young man. This is called a killer claw nearly all raptors have them. The raptor would use these to slice and rip their prey" The lady moved on and stopped in front of giant dinosaur. "Now can anyone tell me what this dinosaur is called?" Sari who went with the bots put her hand up. "Yes young lady do you know the answer?" "It's a tyrannasaurus rex" "That's right. T-rex was a killer dino and very smart. The T-rex had a deadly whepon. They had a toxic bite. Even thou T-rex was a big killer they where loving and caring parent's and began life very small" "How small?" "They would be the size of your average house cat or smaller" The bots were shocked at how much this woman knew. "Now this dinosaur was a rare find. I found this when looking for T-rex's. It's called a microraptor. If you look closely you can see the marking of feathers in the rock. Leading to the fact that this dinosaur could fly. But not powered flight it could only glide" Prowl looked at the bone's closely and could not keep his eyes of it. "Moving on!" Prowl looked at the woman who walked over to a huge long necked dinosaur. "Now this dinosaur was gentle herbavore called a Tintanasaur. Unless you get stepped on by one. Now unlike the caring mother T-rex this plant eater layed its eggs then abandoned them. They were always looking for food. Just like my brother hahaha!" The tour ended 2 hours later and Prowl went back over to the microraptor. "Amazing isn't it?" The tour woman said looking at the microraptor. "Yes its wonderful" "I'm Kuna nice to meet you mite" "I'm Prowl" Kuna was from africa. "Oh my gosh he is so cute!" "So Prowl what's a strong guy like you doing in a place like this. A would think you would training mite?" "No I would like to know more about this planet" "Well if would like to more I'm an expert. If you want learn more you know where to find me" Kuna said walking into a room full of jets, tanks and bombers. "And zo do ve" Kuna looked up and saw what she thought to be D-cons. "If you think I'm coming with you think again" Kuna said pulling a chainsaw out of her bag. "I use this for dino digging but for you guys I'm make an exchaption" Kuna said swiping at Blitzwings foot. Prowl ran over and grabbed her. "Sorry but you can't fight them Kuna" Prowl said softly while running away from the battle.


	2. Love of a dino digger chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dinosaur bones

**Kuna was now part of the team and aloud in the base. "Yes…really where?...Okay I'll call for a chopper right away!" Kuna was on the phone. "Guys my team has unearthed the leg of a dinosaur in Alberta. They think it's a new spichess. I'll have to go help them because I'm the leader of the team so I'll see you in a few months" Kuna called for a chopper but Prowl was told to go with her. Prowl had to stay in his alt mode.**

**In Alberta**

**Kuna got on Prowl and drove off to the digging site. "Okay let me see the bone" Kuna looked at the bone and her eyes went wide. "Guys this is a new dinosaur. It's a meat eater" "Doctor Bone's what will you call it?" "How about Albertasaurus?" The team nodded. Kuna started to work on the dinosaur. Kuna and her team then made a great discovery. They found giant crocodiles. Kuna soon named them Dinosaucus.**

**In the carvan**

**"HEY WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY VAN!?" Kuna yelled to a man in who broke into her van. "I have come here to tell you something"**


	3. Love of a dino digger Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Welcome to Jurassic Park

"So when do we leave?" "Right away" Kuna went outside and got on Prowl. "What's wrong Kuna?" "We're going on a trip" Kuna said as she got Prowl to drive to a chopper. Kuna helped Prowl get into the chopper and they took off. "I think you will like what you will see on the island" "Whatever you say mite" The chopper landed and some cars pulled up. Kuna got on Prowl they drove behind the cars. Some giant gate opened with the name 'Jurassic Park' on top of it. "What are they holding in there, Godzilla?" Kuna said as she and Prowl drove through the gate.

2 hours later


End file.
